


The Llamas

by meggie_megs



Series: The Lions [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Animal AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2019-08-08 21:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggie_megs/pseuds/meggie_megs
Summary: A follow up to my fic "The Lions"





	The Llamas

**Author's Note:**

> So after I wrote "The Lions" my friend insisted I rewrite it about llamas so they both have an on brand fic. this is that fic.

Once, high up in the mountains, near Machu Pichu , there was rumoured to be a heard of llamas that were famous for their spitting abilities. No predators dared to go near the heard for fear of being gauzed in the eye. The occasional small animal or bird would forget about the llamas and would cross their paths. This usually ended up in some poor little animal being hit by a loogie so hard they would start to roll down the massive hill. The llamas took pride in their ability to do this, all except one. Phil was the only llama that didn’t think that it was nice to spit at poor little animals. When he was younger he would often run after to poor soaking wet animals to stop them from rolling so far down the big step hill. Once he was a teenager he had been mocked for his out of place compassion so many times he chasing after the smaller creatures, instead opting for closing his eyes and crossing his hooves in hope that the animal would be alright. As soon as Phil was old enough he snuck away from his herd in hope to find some friendlier companions. 

Not so far up in the mountains there was a farm. This farm had many generations of domesticated llamas used mostly for their wool to make clothing and other fabrics out of. After years of successful breading almost of the llamas have the hair perfect for making wool, all except one. Dan was the son of two llamas with utterly perfect hair, but Dan’s hair was all curly and would constantly tangle up on itself. None of the other llama females wanted to mate with him for fear their children would turn out like Dan. The Farmer had no choice, it was costing him to much money to keep Dan with no return. The farmer took Dan a little ways up the mountain to let him graze but ran off once Dan wasn’t looking. 

Dan was devastated When he couldn’t find the farmer anywhere but he knew why he was abandoned. Suddenly a wet ball of something hit Dan’s back leg. He turned around to see a small guinea pig utterly soaked and covered in dirt. “Aw, where did you come from little guy?” Dan cooed. The guinea pig stared up at Dan with big eyes, “t-the l-llamas!” He stuttered and pointed up the mountain. Dan glanced up the mountain to see if he could see anything. When he looked down again to see speak to the guinea pig, Dan was alone again. Dan wasn’t sure what to do now but if the guinea pig saw other llamas up the mountain then maybe he could find them and start from there. 

As Dan was heading up on a path, Phil was heading down the same one. Phil figured he could try and talk to the animals who have been sent down the hill by his former herd’s loogies and try to make emends with them. It wasn’t long until ran head on into another llama who was also looking down. Both took a couple steps back and shook their slightly bruised heads. 

“Oh! I am so sorry!” Phil apologized surprised to see another llama wandering on his own. 

“No worries, my fault, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Dan apologized

“Where are you going? If you don’t mind me asking, it’s just you don’t see many llamas traveling by them selves in these parts. Especially this close to sunset.” Phil explained.

“Well it’s kind of a long story, but basically I got kicked off my farm and a guinea pig told me there were other llamas up the mountain so I thought I would look for them.” Dan said shyly “I’m Dan by the way.”

“Phil There are other llamas up the mountain but unless you enjoy spitting on things I don’t suggest looking for them.” Phil warned

“Ew. No thanks.” Dan said with a cringe. “So what are you doing out here on your own?”

“Well that herd of spitting llamas used to be my herd but now I am trying to right their wrongs. Do you want to come with me? It’s almost dark and I know it can be scary out here alone if you don’t know the mountain that well.” Phil offered.

“Yes Please! Thank you.” Dan said gratefully. He didn’t want to admit to Phil he was scared of the dark and desperate for company.

Phil lead Dan to a meadow with a lovely view of the sunset. Dan lay next to Phil and quickly feel asleep. Just before the sun completely disappeared, Phil felt something resting on his back. He turned his head slightly to see Dan’s head resting comfortably on his back. Phil was glad Dan agreed to join him. Phil felt so comfortable around the other male with the beautiful cu


End file.
